The Brian Greene Excitation
by bigbangsheldon
Summary: Sheldon and Amy make progress in their relationship with the help of a Brian Greene lecture.


Amy unlocked her apartment door and let Sheldon walk in first so he could make himself comfortable. Sheldon barged in and took a seat on his spot on Amy's couch.

"Do you want some tea Sheldon?" Amy asked, "Or maybe hot coca would be more suited to your mood."

"That would be nice Amy, I'm not sure all the tea in the world could fill the rage in my heart. So I think coca would be much more acceptable." Sheldon said, growling.

"Well you're in for a treat. I have your favourite brand of coca." Amy smiled; she had bought it at the grocery store for him. Amy began getting mugs out her cupboards and filling the kettle.

"WAIT! Before you do anything drastic, do you have the little marshmallows?" Sheldon asked, with wide eyes. A hot coca no matter how good, would be disappointing without the little marshmallows.

"Of course I do." Amy smiled, hoping she could cheer him up. "You like 7, right?"

"Yes, thank you Amy." Sheldon smiled a little, he liked how she remembered little things like how many mini marshmallows he liked in his coca, he would have to get Amy to teach Leonard how to remember that.

"Sheldon, I don't know about you but I was quite disappointed by our dinner tonight." Knowing he was completely outraged about it she went on. "Would you like some of my home made chocolate chip cookies I made earlier?"

Sheldon and Amy had gone to The Cheesecake Factory and Penny was not there to serve them or seat them. They had been seated right next to the bathrooms. The waitress that served them instead of Penny was a newbie so she was not aware of Sheldon's specific way he liked things like most of the people in the Cheesecake Factory. They had got Sheldon's order wrong and he had been in a terrible mood since. Amy had taken him to the _good _train store in hopes of getting him out of this; however, the good train store had a sign up saying it would not be open for the next two months due to renovations. Whilst Sheldon was curious about the new train store, he was not happy that he would not be able to fill his need for model trains for two months.

Sheldon had complained on the ride back to Amy's non-stop about how he keeps updated on all the model train news, and that he could not have missed the fact that his favourite train store was closing down temporarily.

"A lot of this evening has been disappointing." Sheldon frowned. "I would like a cookie Amy."

Amy frowned a little, she knew he was talking about the restaurant and the train store but she couldn't help but feel a little upset that he would say that their time together was disappointing. She sighed and got out a few cookies to give to him and some for herself.

"What are you exasperated about, Amy?" Sheldon asked.

Amy walked over and put the two mugs down, then she went back to get the cookies.

"I am just a little bit upset that you found our time together disappointing, it is date night after all." She explained.

"Oh, Amy." Sheldon said before picking up one her cookies and dipping it in his coca. "Let me assure you that without you this evening would've been a complete disaster. Your company has saved it." He did not waste another second before he ate one of her cookies.

Amy smiled, feeling touched by his words. "What do you think of the cookies Sheldon?"

"They are delicious, Amy." Sheldon said licking his lips.

"Thank you, I made them myself." Amy stated, grabbing one for herself.

"Well I must admire your culinary skills again Amy," Sheldon winked at her. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

"Yes, sure have you got anything in mind?" Amy asked.

"Well… I could do with a laugh." Sheldon smiled at her whilst their minds connected and the same thought came out.

"A Brian Greene lecture." They said in union.

* * *

Amy had found one on one of her discs that her mother gave her not too long ago. "Amy, he's a physicist like your boyfriend, I thought you might find it interesting." She said.

Amy had rolled her eyes and never picked up the DVD again until this day and she never really expected to be using it for this purpose.

Sheldon and Amy were now deep into the lecture, smiling and laughing, Amy was holding Sheldon's hand and he had not complained about it.

"This was a great idea, Amy." Sheldon smiled at her and rubbed her knuckles. "I've almost forgotten about the disasters that happened tonight, I mean I can't obviously because of my eidetic memory but…"

"I know what you mean, Sheldon." Amy looked at him, "I could not forget about your sexy eidetic memory."

"Let's watch the rest of the lecture." Sheldon said.

"Okay." Amy was puzzled but decided to follow anyway.

Soon enough Sheldon was back into the lecture. But, he kept staring at Amy and she was enjoying it too. It made him happy that she was enjoying herself too. Sheldon was glad that he had her to understand this with him. It was something special they had.

He also loved how she understood all the physics on there, that made him like her more that she was able to see outside her field and understand things in his. He himself did know some neurobiology as well. Maybe they could watch a popular neurobiologist next time for her.

Sheldon felt that Amy was staring at him too and began to blush. She grinned at him and he relaxed a little, but there was still a strong feeling in him to do…something.

Amy had turned her concentration back onto the lecture. However, Sheldon couldn't concentrate on the lecture any more. All he saw was Amy, he couldn't hear it anymore.

Sheldon lifted one of his hands onto Amy's cheek and stroked it gently. This made Amy turn to him, she looked baffled. Sheldon continued to caress her. Amy bowed her head down blushing because of the contact.

However, he had other plans.

Sheldon lifted Amy's chin up and brought her lips to his. Amy fluttered her eyes closed and kissed him back.

The kiss didn't last long, there wasn't any saliva exchange or anything fancy like that it was a simple chaste kiss. Amy opened her eyes to see Sheldon staring back at her. His cheeks were bright red and she smiled at him. Sheldon rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. He didn't really know what got over him, and didn't want to admit that he enjoyed it. Amy pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"Amy?" Sheldon said, being the first to break the silence.

"Yes, Sheldon." She replied.

"It's getting late... will you take me home?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course, "She answered releasing him from the hug. "Let me just get my keys."

* * *

Amy stood up to get her keys, whilst Sheldon gathered his things.

Amy had some questions on the ride home, but it remained mostly quiet. She realized that he might need some time to evaluate what he did but she just wanted one answer.

"Why did you kiss me?" Amy asked.

Sheldon looked as if he had just been woken from a day-dream.

"I'm not too sure Amy." He replied. "It was an act on an impulse I had, I had the urge to kiss you and I let it take over my mind."

Amy smiled.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Sheldon apologized.

"No, that's okay, I enjoyed it." Amy smirked. She pulled up to Los Robles avenue.

"Goodnight Amy, "Sheldon said before getting out of the car.

"Wait, Sheldon come back!" Amy requested.

"What is it-" Sheldon didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Amy grabbed his face and give him a small kiss. When she let go he was startled.

"I acted on my urges." Amy winked.

"Vixen."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for getting this far. Isn't kissing just our favourite topic right now. I want to do a bunch of these, so if you want you can send in a prompt about SIKs.


End file.
